1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gaming machine which has an effect display device and a variable display device arranged behind the effect display device.
2. Description of Related Art
The conventional gaming machine, for example, a slot machine, is constructed so that medals and the like are paid out corresponding to a predetermined symbol combination when symbols variably displayed are stopped and displayed on a pay line with the predetermined symbol combination. Here, in many cases, the symbols, which are variably displayed, are formed on an outer periphery of a reel rotatably supported in the gaming machine, as shown, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Publication No. 2001-347042. And recently, there are many cases that the symbols are projected on a display plane of a liquid crystal display device adopted in a so-called video slot machine.
Considering the above situation, it will be conceivable a gaming machine that both the liquid crystal display and the reels are provided in the same gaming machine. Thereby, a player can continuously enjoy different games by shifting the game done on the liquid crystal display device to the game done on the reels or the game done on the reels to the game done on the liquid crystal display device.
However, in a case that both the liquid crystal display device and the reels are arranged in the gaming machine in a state that the player can always see those, the player can easily infer contents and progress of the game, therefore interest for games is reduced.